


Human Again

by Tiny_Cryptid



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, How Do I Tag, I mean everyone turns back into people so I think it counts?, M/M, RGB is a good dad, Rating because TOby's gonna swear like a lot later on, more tags as characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Cryptid/pseuds/Tiny_Cryptid
Summary: Hero wakes up to a stranger sitting where her guide had been the previous night. After discovering that he's not so strange after all, the two embark on a journey to try and jog his memory, as well as discover just what's been happening to the residents of the World of Make-Believe.





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first fanfic on AO3! My first fanfic anywhere, actually, because I'm terrible at posting things even when I'm proud of them lmao. Anyway, hello! If you like this, maybe consider following my Tumblr over at Tiny--Cryptid (gosh, it feels weird to promo myself like that). I post about a lot of random things, many of which you may see content for here in the future! Anyway, enough babble, enjoy the story!

Hero had learned by now never to trust the Land of Make-Believe to stay consistent. The topography was always stationary, but the colors and shapes of the land had a tendency to start shifting and blending into anything they pleased. However, just because she expected the unpredictability of the world she’d been journeying in for the past few weeks (months? Days? She honestly had no idea anymore, Time seemed to do whatever he wanted here) didn’t mean that she expected the _people_ of that world to start changing as well.

More specifically, she didn’t expect to go to sleep one night, with RGB far enough away that her dreams wouldn’t get into his vents but close enough that he could still grab her and run if need be, only to wake up the next morning and see a strange man sleeping soundly where her guide had previously been.

She had panicked at first, of course. One doesn’t believe that their semi-parental figure had up and disappeared in the middle of the night and remain calm about it, especially when one is a child as young as Hero. She was on the verge of waking him up and demanding to know who he was and where he had put RGB, when she stopped and took a second look at the mysterious man.

And realized he wasn’t so mysterious after all.

She recognized him almost instantly. The tacky suit, the pristine white gloves, everything about him lead her to believe that she knew _precisely_ who this was. Even his hair was a bit of a tip-off: a pale, sandy blond in the back, while his bangs were a rainbow of neon color not unlike the test screen that had, until very recently, served as his face.

There was no denying it.

This man _was_ RGB.

Hero couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped her at the revelation, and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, hoping against hope that the noise wouldn’t be enough to wake him. Her wishes, of course, were not granted, and the man— _RGB_ , she inwardly reminded herself with no small amount of incredulity—began to stir, rubbing a hand across his eyes and groaning.

“Ugh, blast it all,” he muttered, and, as if she needed more confirmation, his voice sounded exactly the same, sans the staticky, crackling undertone that she hadn’t truly noticed until it was gone. “Must’ve fallen asleep again. I definitely shouldn’t mention this, they’ll have my head for sure…” he continued mumbling things under his breath that Hero didn’t quite understand. Who’ll have his head? For what? Deciding she’d had enough confusion for one day, Hero tapped her now-human guide on the shoulder.

“RGB?” she asked softly, not wanting him to be too terribly cross with her for waking him up. But instead of annoyance, she was met with a confused stare as his head snapped towards her. His wide-eyed expression (which was another thing she couldn’t quite get her head around) was replaced with a small—and still clearly perplexed—smile.

“Oh, hello there, little one,” he replied politely. The tone of his voice, as well as his use of the strange new nickname, immediately set Hero on edge. He was speaking to her like they’d never met before. “Are you lost?” RGB stood, dusting himself off and looking around, although what he could possibly be looking for eluded her. She quietly shook her head when his eyes landed back on her, too dumbfounded by the sudden unfamiliarity her guide was displaying towards her to properly speak. “I… see.” he said, further confused by her answer. “Is there someone else nearby then? You’d better hurry back to them, I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.”

She blinked, taken aback by his words. How could he not recognize her? “RGB, it’s me! Hero! Remember?” she said, half-hoping that perhaps simply telling him her name would jog his memories. Once again, no luck.

He stepped backwards, unprepared for her sudden outburst. He shook his head, staring at the girl concernedly. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” before he could offer to help her find the person she was looking for ( _whoever he is, he must be devilishly handsome if I've been mistaken for him_ , he joked to himself), she grabbed his hand and began to run. “Wh- hey now! What are you doing?”

“We’ve got to find your cousin!” she declared, not slowing down or looking behind her. She reasoned that if anyone knew what was wrong with RGB, it would be Dial. “You remember him, don’t you, RGB?”

“Of course I do, but how do you know him? _And who is this RGB fellow?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the first chapter! I'm super excited to get this out there, although I'll admit it kinda got away from me (this was initially supposed to be a oneshot). I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be finished, but I am working on another multichapter fic in the Angels of Death fandom, so any Satsuten fans out there keep your peepers peeled for that!
> 
> Any comments or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Update 6/17/19: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've kinda lost my drive for TPOH stuff. That's not to say I don't still enjoy the comic or that I'm never coming back to this story; I definitely am! I've just hit a creative block with this particular fandom :/


End file.
